


Broken Ribs #26 Peter Parker Whumps

by Wallowinginthewoods



Series: Peter Parker Whumps [2]
Category: Irondad - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), stony - Fandom
Genre: Dads zooming to the rescue, Dramatic falling woop, Gen, Other, Peter gets hurt and Tony gets sad, PeterParkerwhumps, Stony - Freeform, Stonywhumps, irondadwhumps, marvelwhumps, spiderson, spidersonwhumps, w h o o p., whoop?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallowinginthewoods/pseuds/Wallowinginthewoods
Summary: When an unpredictable threat arises, the team takes a tumble.or Prompt #26 Broken Ribs in the Peter Parker Whumps series(Comment requests here or on prompt list on my profile)





	Broken Ribs #26 Peter Parker Whumps

Missions were hard, that was a fact acknowledged amongst all of the Avengers, but they were even harder in the beginning. If anyone slips up or strays from Cap's incredibly specific mission plan or even if they're just caught off guard, people get hurt. It''s harsh getting used to the situations all the Avengers find themselves in, they were all proud to say they had it down though, they'd learnt how to work as a team but also emphasize their own abilities over the years and they had never been stronger. Well, almost all of them at least...

Peter Parker loved his position as the new Avenger, (He ignored that fact everyone called him the baby avenger, he was an adult...almost.) and pushed himself to all limits every mission Tony okayed for him to come along on. He had plenty of practise as Spider Man, but it turns out that missions where you're taking down what is believed to be the last ever H.Y.D.R.A base, are a little more strenuous. He still rose to the occasion, he fought just as well beside his new teammates, and he always had somebody watching his back. 

With this said, he was still a clumsy teenager, and from the amount that he would tumble, spill or knock something over in the lab with Tony, things were found to stuff up sometimes. Today's mission was an example of that. 

Things were going well, they had secured six of the eight floors in the H.Y.D.R.A base and were all feeling pretty good about themselves. They'd spent years tearing H.Y.D.R.A down and it was finally over, after defeating two more floors of agents, they'd have eliminated the threat they'd all feared for so long, and they could all get justice for the hurt H.Y.D.R.A had caused them. 

Tony and Sam were securing the surrounding areas of the base, it was in a fairly secluded forest ares so they had to make sure nobody had slipped away. Steve and Natasha were emptying floors seven and eight while Clint and Bucky double checked the floors they'd all already swept through - and Peter, Peter was on the roof. He'd scaled the building upon arrival to cover as many exits as possible. Turns out it had been a good idea because there were several agents all planning their escape via the helicopter parked atop the roof. After destroying their escape and taking down all 9 agents, Peter stood, panting as he caught his breath, looking out at the landscapes ahead of him. The comm link reassured him that he could relax for a moment, get his ducks in a row, while Steve and Natasha secured the last floors. 

He was pretty proud of himself, he'd taken on 9 whole H.Y.D.R.A agents and kicked an entire helicopter off of a roof, I mean, that was pretty impressive. He couldn't wait now to return to the Avenger compound that he had been calling home for the past few months and settle down for their usual post mission movie night. God he would kill for some popcorn right now, he always had a big ass bucket full of overly sugared popcorn to himself because the rest of the team were ever so slightly disturbed by his sugar intake, Clint would share if he didn't demand his own private bowl of-

Peter's comforting domestic thought were cut short as a thick accented voice caught him off guard. 

"So you are the new Avenger, huh, you look like one of my experiments." The man laughed from beneath the medical mask he wore over his mouth and nose, the noise made Peter unsteady, his spider sense were warning him about something.. "Don't worry, little boy, I won't hurt you..why would I when you'd be such an interesting little guinea pig." 

The man smirked again, oh god it was any second now..come on Peter you have to focus, but he couldn't be felt like someone had paused his muscles. Nothing was responding the way it was trained to, his mind was processing everything far too slowly which terrified him. 

"Oh, you must be wondering why you're feeling that way, right?" The man laughed again, lifting a glass bottle up in his hands, it was empty now which worried Peter even more, what had been in it? And where was it now? "This is a divine little sedative I like to use on my patients. I think it's my favourite - you see, all you have to do is twist the cap, and out it comes, no need for injections or chemical covered clothes. You must be able to appreciate that, little boy, because now while you thought you were safe with your little friends..you're falling." 

Peter stared back at the man, lifting a hand slowly to his head to massage his temple. God he was exhausted, his legs felt so, so heavy. The man kept laughing, hysterically as he lifted the bottle as if it was his trophy. The thing he did next was what really caught Peter's attention. 

"I imagine you have heightened strength now..enhanced senses. I have a special little game for us." The gun in front of Peter stared back at him, mercilessly. "Let's see how well your mind can cope with a gunshot, shall we?" 

With that the man raised his arm quickly and shot right beside Peter's left year, Excruciating ringing filled his had as he screamed out and held his shaking palms over his ears. He'd dealt with the side effects of enhanced senses before..but never to this degree. It had never hurt this much. Tony's voice came through the comm link, fast and afraid:

"Peter? Peter answer me kid are you okay?" With no reply, Steve piped up too, they had become like second parents to Peter so the scared tone was expected from him too.

"Peter, I'm coming okay, where are you? Tell me where you are Peter." 

"You friends must care for you, let's hope they catch you." Peter pried his eyes open to look up at the man, hands still clasped over his ears and tears in his eyes. His mind was whirling and crashing, he couldn't act fast enough as the man lifted one boot and kicked him hard in the chest. His body responded instantly as he stumbled from the safety of the room and began free falling eight floors. The ringing in his ears remained but his hands floated up as gravity pulled his limp body to the ground and the image of the man lifting the gun to his own temple and puling the trigger as Peter tripped burned into his mind. 

"Peter!" He heard Tony cry out, but it was far away...or close, he couldn't really tell. With the ringing in his ears everything was muffled and overwhelming. God he just wanted to be cuddled up between Tony and Steve on the couch watching star wars for the 19th time. His mind drifted to the similar happy memories as he felt the ground growing near. 

If it weren't for the thick blanket of snow beneath him, he imagined he would surely have died on impact. Instead he felt the agonising crunch of bones and he landed against the white ground and slipped out of consciousness. 

Tony reached the boy he'd began to love as if he were his own son a second to late. Watching his small body hit the ground and bounce back against the snow slightly was heart breaking. All he wanted in life was to protect Peter, and instantly he'd failed..he regretted ever letting Peter come with them on mission. It was H.Y.D.R.A for god sake, he should have locked Peter away at home where he'd be safe. In those few moment, Tony allowed hi mind to spin with illogical moments, it cleared however when he reached Peter. 

As he scrambled at Peter's small wrist to find a pulse, he sighed heavily in relief at the gentle dum dum dum, under Peter's bruised skin. In a matter of seconds, Steve was beside him, brushing against his boyfriend to get to Peter. 

"O-oh my god, Peter wake up..come on kiddo you gotta wake up." Tony cried out, shaking Peter softly to try and get a response. "Steve we need to get him to the jet, now." His partner looked conflicted as his eyes darted between Tony and he sleeping Peter. 

"Moving him could hurt him more..he needs to be responsive before we can lift him." At Steve's words, they began trying to draw responses from the young boy. They spoke loudly to him and flicked his fingers, anything they could remember from the first aid courses Bruce had sent them to years before. After a few moments more, a soft groan came from Peter, and relief flooded the two older men desperately crouching by his side. 

"Hey-hey Petey, can you answer me sweetheart?" Steve spoke softly, cradling the boys head in his hands, eager to get his son stable. "We're right here kid, Tony and I are right here." 

"...................ow." Peter mumbled, eye flickering open slightly, gaze settling on Steve and then drifting to Tony. "...mmhh hurts."

"We know kiddo, but we need to move you if we're gonna make it better, okay?" Tony asked now, moving to lift Peter in his arms before he let out a small squeal. "Peter. I know it's horrible sweetie, I do, but we need to get you home to Uncle Bruce can make it better." 

Peter shook his head, he knew he needed to get to the jet but in that moment he was still delirious with the drug that had caused his body to slow, and he idea of any more pain was far too scary for him to let Tony near him. 

"Peter, listen to Tony okay, it'll all be over soon." Steve told him, stroking his curls softly to try and calm him as his breathing picked up. Peter huffed and nodded his aching head slightly. Tony leaned forwards again and slid two arms under Peter, pulling him into his chest and standing. He tried to ignore the pained groans falling from Peter's lips at focus on getting him safely to the jet. 

The two men rushed back to the jack as fast as they could, although the terrain was rough. The snow piled high on the ground and the air was thick with fog. Their teammates were just wrapping things up in the base behind them and soon they'd all be in the air. It took longer than they would have liked but soon Tony and Steve trudged into the jet, Peter dipping in and out of consciousness as they hurried. Bruce stood by the medical table in the centre of the jet, ready and waiting for Peter. 

Tony set him down as carefully as he could and recalled the situation to Bruce, explaining Peter's inconsistent responses and pain. The doctor set to work quickly checking the boy over. Withing the next three minutes, all the team was sat in the jet, Clint preparing to take off while Tony and Steve hovered over Peter. 

"He's lucky," Bruce began, reliving the tension in the room instantly as they learnt the young boy they all cared greatly for, was going to be alright. "With his enhanced strength, he'll only be suffering from some bad bruising and a couple broken ribs that we'll sort out when we get back to the compounds. He should be more stable in his consciousness in an hour or so as his concussion wears off." 

"Hear that kiddo, you're gonna be alright." Steve smiled, tidying Peter's curls as he stared at up the two men hovering over him, Bruce returning to his seat to talk with Natasha. A look of confusion contorted over Peter's face as he opened his mouth to speak. 

"mm' not dyin?" Tony laughed lightly at Peter's dramatics and shushed him soothingly. 

"You're not, just a few broken ribs s'all. You'll be taking a break from mission for a little while though." This caught the boy's attention.

"Whyyy M'ster Stark...s'just a few broken ribs!" he protested, attempting to to sit up but stopping abruptly to let out a hiss of pain and laying back down. 

"That's why Petey pie. We'll be home in a little while why don't you take a nap?" Tony reprimanded. 

"Mmm not a baby M'ster Stark." Peter groaned, earning a soft chuckle from Steve a his eye lids fluttered and he fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing he was always safe with his fathers beside him. 

"Alright kiddo."


End file.
